


A Packed Trunk

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's searching for something in the Impala's trunk. Sam hates the disorder. Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Packed Trunk

Dean grumbled noisily as he rummaged impatiently in the Impala's trunk, causing more disorder than before.

Sam came to stand beside him, duffel in hand, ready to throw it in.

"Jeez! What a mess Dean!" he groused as he took in the ultra-haphazard pile of weapons and equipment; a sight offensive to Sam's orderly nature. "I've been offering for years to organize this ….clutter and you..."

"Ow," Sam yelped when Dean slapped his hand away, as he went to move a rifle,

 

"Shut up, Bitch, There's nothing wrong with my baby's ass. I know exactly where everything is!" Dean declared emphatically.

"Right..Jerk, it seems a tornado's just passed through, and whatever it is you're looking for, doesn't seem you can find it," Sam smirked in triumph.

"That's 'cause it's a particular item, Sammy. It just came to mind that it was in here somewhere," Dean countered.

"You gonna tell me what the hell's worth all this extra chaos Dean? What are you looking for?" 

Sam's frown escalated as Dean's burrrowing caused the confusion to get steadily worse.

 

The elder Winchester halted for a second, looking up at him. "You should know, Sammy. You gave it to me."

"Huh," Sam replied, curious now. "What was it?"

Dean finally pulled out a tattered leather wallet. "Yahtzee," he grinned gleefully.

"Dean...?!"

 

He opened the wallet and ruffled through it, finally pulling out a dog-eared rectangle of paper which he waved it in front of Sam's face as if he had found a treasure.

"A Batman trading card!" Sam spluttered unbelievingly. "All this mess for that!"

Dean's face took on a hurt expression.

 

"You don't remember? " he asked.

"Remember what, Dean?"

"You gave this to me, Sammy. When you were four, It was in one of those cereals boxes you loved so much."

Sam gazed at his brother, a soft expression illuminating his eyes. "And you kept it all this time, Dean?"

"I've never thrown away anything you gave me Sammy, except one, which I've regretted every single day since; so yes, this Batman card was worth all the mess," Dean assured, grabbing Sam's duffel and throwing it into the trunk, slamming it shut and making his way to the driving door.

"Dean.." Sam's voice trailed after him filled with emotion.

"Shut up, Sammy! Get into the car and keep your puppy eyes to yourself," Dean grunted, as he propped the worn card up on the dashboard and revved up the engine.

X

The End.


End file.
